Race with an Easter Bunny
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: This is a sequel to the Cart Before the Elves and takes place between St. Patrick's Day and Easter. No flame reviews allowed. This story is Rated T due to car accidents.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Racer is getting ready to enter the Easter race with all the characters from the Easter TV specials. They are going to register at Canterlot High as a matter of fact. They are going to be wait in line in which there are a lot of characters from Here Comes Peter Cottontail and the Easter Bunny is Comin' to Town. The story begins on a day before St. Patrick's Day.

"Easter is almost here, mom" said Twilight.

"It sure is, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "The St. Patrick's Day parade is tomorrow"

"We will get to meet a leprechaun" said Twilight.

"He will be here, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Time for bed now"

"Okay, mom" said Twilight.

She went to bed and her mom turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Twilight.

"Good night, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

Inside at the pot of gold house, the leprechauns are finding the four-leaf clover in time for St. Patrick's Day. All but one leprechaun who is a misfit.

"Kermey!" yelled the Leprechaun Foreman. "Aren't you finished find the four-leaf clover yet? There's a pile-up a mile wide behind you! What's eatin' ya, boy?"

"Not happy with my work, I guess" said Kermey.

"What?" said the Leprechaun Foreman.

"I just don't like to find the four-leaf clover" said Kermey sadly.

"Oh, well, if that's all... What? You don't like to find the four-leaf clover?" the Leprechaun Foreman asked.

"Nnno" said Kermey sadly again.

"Kermey doesn't like to find the four-leaf clover!" yelled the Leprechaun Foreman.

"Kermey doesn't like to find the four-leaf clover" said the leprechauns whispering to each other, then chorusing to Kermey. "Shame on him!"

"Do you mind telling me what you do want to do?" The Leprechaun Foreman asked.

"Well, sir, someday, I'd like to be a... a dentist like my brother Hermey" said Kermey.

"A dentist?" The Leprechaun Foreman asked.

"Well, we need one up here" said Kermey. "I've been studying. It's fascinating; you've no idea. Molars and bicuspids and incisors..."

"Now listen, you" said the Leprechaun Foreman. "You're a leprechaun, and leprechauns finds a four-leaf clover"

He took the dentistry book away.

"Now, get to work!" Yelled the Leprechaun Foreman.

They heard the whistle blows.

"Ten-minute break" said the Leprechaun Foreman.

Kermey smiles, but then the Leprechaun Foreman jumps him.

"Not for you!" Yelled the Leprechaun Foreman. "Finish the job, or you're fired!"

The leprechauns are leaving the pot of gold house. The next chapter will be the St. Patrick's Day parade. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. St Patrick's Day

The next day is St. Patrick's Day and the St. Patrick's Day parade is held at Canterlot. Twilight and her friends are going to be there as a matter of fact. They are going to enjoy the parade and they will wave at everyone on the float. Let's hope that the girls will enjoy the parade and have some fun.

"Here we are, girls" said Twilight. "The St. Patrick's Day parade is here"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"After that, I will register for the Easter race" said Twilight.

"Okay, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie.

"We better take our seats because the parade is going to start" said Rainbow Dash.

The parade has started and see the floats and the girls waved at them.

"That was a good parade, Twilight" said Applejack.

"It sure was, Applejack" said Twilight. "Besides, I better get to Canterlot High so I can register for the Easter race"

"I will take you, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thank you, Rainbow" said Twilight.

"Anytime, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "There is one leprechaun who is a misfit"

"Who is it?" Twilight asked.

"Kermey the Leprechaun" said Rainbow Dash. "He is related to Hermey by the way"

"Oh, okay" said Twilight.

They went to Canterlot High and Twilight signs her name to enter the race. A few weeks later, Twilight and her family went to the train and the trains leaves Canterlot. Then, the train arrives at April Valley and Twilight and her family got out of the train.

"Thank you, S.D. Kluger and Chugs" said Twilight.

"Anytime" said Chugs.

"Here we are, April Valley just in time for the race" said Twilight.

"Welcome to April Valley, Twilight" said Seymour Sassafras. "The race is right over there"

"Thanks, Seymour" said Twilight.

They brought the Twi 1 and Twilight just got in there.

"Racers, start your engine" said Seymour Sassafras. "I'll blow the horn when it's time"

He blows the horns and the Easter race is underway. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. The Race Starts

Twilight Racer have now entered the Easter race. She already registered for the race as a matter of fact. She will be racing all the Easter characters as well. Twilight went to April Valley by train with her family. She is getting ready to prepare for the race. Let's hope that Twilight can have a race with all the Easter characters.

"We are here at April Valley" said Twilight.

"We sure are, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "We will like to thank Chugs for taking us to April Valley"

"You're welcome Twilight" said Chugs. "We better go now"

"Bye, Chugs" said Twilight and her family.

They saw Chugs leaving April Valley as Twilight and her family left from the train station.

"That was nice of that train, mom" said Twilight.

"He sure was, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "We are now here at April Valley for the race"

"That is true, mom" said Twilight. "I'm not sure that Kermey the Leprechaunw will enter the race"

"He is entering the race, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "In fact, he is Hermey's brother"

"I see Seymour Sassafras, mom" said Twilight.

"Hi, you have must be Twilight" said Seymour S. Sassafras. "You are just about to enter the Easter race"

"Thank you for having me here, Seymour" said Twilight. "Is Peter Cottontail here?"

"He sure is, Twilight" said Seymour S. Sassafras. "He just finished building his own go cart"

"That is cool" said Twilight. "Some other characters have entered the race are Lilly Longtooth, Linda the schoolteacher, Sunny, Hallelujah Jones, King Bruce, Donna, January Irontail, Wellington, Madame, Bonnie and Antoine"

"I am the one who will blow the horn" said Seymour S. Sassafras. "it is for the race to start"

"We better get in our vehicle since the race is going to start" said Twilight.

"Don't forget, Kermey is entering the race" said Seymour S. Sassafras.

They went to their vehicles and starts their engine.

"Okay, racers, I will blow the horn and we start the race" said Seymour S. Sassafras. "Ready, set, go!"

He blows the horn and the race starts. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. The Bridge

The Easter race has now officially underway. The racers are going to cross the bridge. The river that the racers are going to pass is the raging river as a matter of fact. The race is going good so far. Twilight is in the lead while Peter Cottontail is currently in second place. Let's hope that the race will be doing well.

"The race is going good right now, ladies and gentlemen" said Seymour. "The racers are now going to cross the bridge"

"That is where the raging river is at, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"That is true, ma'am" said Seymour. "My nephew is in the race by the way"

"Let's keep watching the race, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"Okay, ma'am" said Seymour. "In fact, I am the play by play announcer"

"That sounds nice, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"Look, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "There is a raging river as we are in the bridge right now"

"That river looks nice, Peter" said Twilight. "I really like that river"

"Same here, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "Let's hope that no one can stopped us"

"I hope not, Peter" said Twilight. "Besides, they are evil"

"I agree with you" said Peter Cottontail. "We are now crossing the bridge"

"We see the raging river down there, Peter" said Twilight. "In fact, the river looks good"

"It sure is, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "It is a long bridge by the way"

"I didn't know that, Peter" said Twilight. "The race is good right now"

"And now the racers are crossing the bridge" said Seymour. "It is a long bridge that any racer can drive on"

"That is true, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "That is a big bridge in fact"

"My nephew is crossing the bridge too, ma'am" said Seymour.

"We're almost passed the bridge" said Twilight.

"We sure are, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

All the racers have passed the bridge as Seymour S. Sassafras saw them.

"The racers have just passed the bridge" said Seymour.

The Easter race will continue in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. The Forest

The Easter race is going good right now as the racers have passed the bridge and they will cross the forest as a matter of fact. Twilight is currently in first place while Peter Cottontail is in second place. Either Twilight or Peter Cottontail will win the Easter race. Let's hope that Twilight and Peter Cottontail will pass the forest.

"The race is good, ladies and gentlemen" said Seymour. "They are now heading to the forest"

"There are a lot of big trees, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"That is true, ma'am" said Seymour. "Currently, Twilight is in first place right now"

"And Peter Cottontail is in second place" said Twilight Velvet.

"Look, Peter" said Twilight. "We see the forest"

"There are a lot of trees, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "But we can still pass the forest"

"I agree with you, Peter" said Twilight. "I really like the Easter race"

"Same here, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "I'm sure that you can win the trophy"

"I hope so, Peter" said Twilight. "Besides, we are doing good job at this race"

"And Peter and Twilight are still a little far away from the other racers" said Seymour. "And now, they are at the forest"

"These trees are long, Peter" said Twilight.

"It sure is, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "It's almost like Camp Everfree"

"Except this is Camp Easter, Peter" said Twilight. "Seymour told me that you have been there once"

"Twilight and Peter Cottontail are about a half mile left until they passed the forest" said Seymour. "My nephew is now at the forest as well as the other racers"

"Twilight, Seymour's nephew is behind us" said Peter Cottontail.

"Hi, you two" said Seymour's nephew. "You are far behind from me and I went faster for a little bit"

"Good thing we didn't break the speed limit, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"We don't want to break the law, Peter" said Twilight. "Look, we just passed the forest"

"Twilight and Peter have crossed the forest, everyone" said Seymour.

The race continues in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. The Desert

The racers are going to pass the desert. They have already passed the bridge and the forest as a matter of fact. The desert is a place that is very hot and has a lot of mountains as well. That is not that far from April Valley. Let's hope that Twilight and Peter Cottontail will pass the desert in April Valley.

"Twilight and Peter Cottontail have recently passed the forest" said Seymour. "Currently, Twilight is in first place while Peter Cottontail is in second place"

"The race is good, sir" said Twilight Velvet. "in fact, my daughter is good at racing"

"I heard about that, ma'am" said Seymour. "The winner will be awarded this trophy by the way"

"That is an Easter egg trophy, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"That is true, Twilight Velvet" said Seymour.

"Look, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "I can see the desert"

"Same here, Peter" said Twilight. "There are a lot of cactus and mountains"

"It is a land of nowhere by the way" said Peter Cottontail. "It is really hot outside.

"Here is my nephew going to the desert too" said Seymour. "We are having an air conditioner since the desert is a hot place"

"It sure is, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "They are at Bunny Canyon"

"That is where they are at right now, ma'am" said Seymour.

"In fact, the desert is hot today" said Twilight Velvet.

"It is currently about 92 degrees, ma'am" said Seymour. "Good thing we have an air conditioner turned on right now"

"Let's see that the racers can turned on the air conditioner" said Twilight Velvet.

"They just turned it on" said Seymour.

"That's nice of them, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"The air conditioner is keeping me cool from the heat, Peter" said Twilight.

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "In fact, we have just passed the desert"

"We just saw the Bunny Canyon, Peter" said Twilight.

"It looks perfect, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"The rest of the racers have passed the desert now" said Seymour.

The race continues in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. The Town

The racers are now going to pass the town in April Valley. They are going to be careful because the town has a lot of traffic as a matter of fact. Currently, Twilight is in first place while Peter Cottontail is in second place. They will be keep an eye on traffic. Let's hope that the race will be doing well.

"And now, the racers are going to pass the town" said Seymour.

"Seymour, they have to be careful with traffic since there are a lot of cars in it" said Twilight Velvet.

"That is true, Twilight Velvet" said Seymour. "They don't want to have a car accident during the race"

"I hope not, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "Now let's keep watching the race"

"Okay, ma'am" said Seymour.

"Look, Peter" said Twilight. "I see a town in April Valley"

"I can see it as well, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"But we had to be careful, Peter" said Twilight. "There will be a lot of traffic"

"I didn't know there is a traffic, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"Canterlot usually have traffic in the mornings, Peter" said Twilight.

"I have heard about that, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "We only have traffic a few times"

"That wasn't bad, Peter" said Twilight. "We are now in downtown"

"Let's keep an eye on traffic, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"We sure will, Peter" said Twilight.

They saw a car coming by and the racers steers their wheel and the car crashes on the building.

"Watch where you're going!" yelled the woman.

"Sorry, ma'am" said Twilight. "We are having a race"

"Remember, we had to be careful with the traffic, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"We know about that, Peter" said Twilight.

"So, we will look out on any traffic, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"The racers are almost pass the town in April Valley" said Seymour.

"I hope Twilight wins the race for the race is good right now" said Twilight Velvet. "In fact, they just passed the town in April Valley"

The race will continue in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. The Mountain

The racers are now going to pass the mountain. They have already passed the bridge, the desert, the forest and the town as a matter of fact. They are going to see the mountain in April Valley. It is a big mountain over there. Twilight is still in first place while Peter Cottontail is in second place. Let's hope that the race will be doing good.

"The racers are now going to the mountain" said Seymour.

"Right now, Twilight is in first place" said Twilight Velvet. "And Peter Cottontail is in second"

"That is true, ma'am" said Seymour. "In fact, my nephew is with them"

"I didn't know that, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"He is nice and funny, ma'am" said Seymour. "I will introduce him at the end of the race"

"That is nice of you, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "This will be a first time to sister by the way"

"My nephew is currently in third place" said Seymour. "They're almost headed to the mountain"

"That mountain is big, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"It sure is, ma'am" said Seymour. "In fact, they are going to pass near the mountain"

"Look, Peter, I see a mountain" said Twilight.

"I can see it now, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "It is a big mountain"

"I agree with you, Peter" said Twilight. "That mountain is biggest one I ever seen"

"Same here, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "I see Seymour's nephew"

"Hi, you two" said Seymour's nephew. "I'm currently right behind you"

"That is nice of you" said Twilight. "In fact, we are going to pass near a mountain"

"I know that the mountain is big" said Seymour's nephew.

"It sure is big" said Peter Cottontail. "Besides, we are almost passing near the mountain"

"I am with you, Peter" said Seymour's nephew.

"I really like that mountain, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"We have now passed near the mountain, you two" said Twilight.

"That was a big mountain that the racers have passed on" said Seymour.

The race continues in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. The Hilly Road

The racers are now heading to the Hilly road. They have already passed the desert, across the bridge, through the forest, passed a near mountain and passed the town as a matter of fact. Currently in first place, Twilight is taking the lead while Peter Cottontail is in second place and Seymour's nephew is in third place. Let's hope that the race continues.

"The racers have just passed near the mountain" said Seymour. "They are going to the Hilly road"

"That is where the racers will go up and down" said Twilight Velvet.

"That is true, ma'am" said Seymour. "In fact, they will be there in a bit"

"Why is it called a hilly road, Seymour?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"It's where the racers going up and down hills" said Seymour. "They are almost there"

"I agree with you, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "Now let's keep watching the race"

"Look, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "There is a hilly road"

"There are a lot of hills, Peter" said Twilight.

"I have never gone to a hilly road before" said Seymour's nephew.

"That is why we are almost here" said Twilight.

"These hills are big, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"I know that, Peter" said Twilight. "This ride is going to be bumpy a little"

"Okay, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

The racers went up to the first hill and went down.

"They have just passed the first hill" said Seymour. "Now they are going to the second hill"

They went up to that hill and came down.

"They have passed two hills" said Seymour. "Now they are going to the last hill"

"That hill is bigger than the other two hills" said Twilight Velvet.

"That is true, ma'am" said Seymour.

"Come on, you two" said Twilight. "The third and last hill is very big as we are up"

"I can't look, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

The racers went all the way down and Peter opened his eyes.

"Did we pass it, Twilight?" Peter Cottontail asked.

"We sure did, Peter" said Twilight. "That wasn't so bad at all"

The race continues in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Elwood City

The racers are now going to passed Elwood City. They have already passed the hilly road, the desert, the town in April Valley, the forest, the bridge and near a mountain. Currently in first place is Twilight while Peter Cottontail is in second place as a matter of fact. Let's hope that the racers will passed Elwood City and sees Arthur and his friends.

"The racers are now heading to Elwood City" said Seymour.

"That is where Arthur and his friends lives, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"That is true, ma'am" said Seymour. "In fact, Elwood City is setting from the show called Arthur"

"I watched that show before and I really enjoyed it, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"That sounds nice, ma'am" said Seymour. "Besides, I have never watch that show before"

"One day, you watch it soon" said Twilight Velvet.

At the Read house, Arthur and D.W. are watching the race on TV. They saw Buster coming inside the house

"Hey, Arthur, is that the Easter race on TV?" Buster asked.

"It sure is, Buster" said Arthur. "In fact, Twilight is in first place while Peter Cottontail is in second place and Seymour's nephew is in third place"

"I didn't know that an Easter bunny can drive" said Buster. "Can we go outside since they are going to pass your house?"

"Sure, Buster" said Arthur. "Let's go outside and see all the racers"

Arthur, D.W. and Buster went outside and waiting for the racers to pass the house.

"Elwood City is a nice place to see, Peter" said Twilight.

"I can visit Elwood City one day, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "I see Arthur, D.W., and Buster"

"Same here, Peter" said Twilight. "It is nice to wave at them by the way"

"The racers are passing our house" said D.W.

"They sure are, D.W." said Arthur.

After that, they went back inside watch the rest of the race on TV.

"That was nice when the racers passed our house" said Arthur.

The race will continue in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Fair City

The racers have already passed Elwood City, the mountain, hilly road, the bridge, the forest, the town in April Valley and the desert. They are now going to passed Fair City as a matter of fact. Fair City is a place where Becky and her friend lives by the way. Currently, Twilight is in first place while Peter Cottontail. Let's hope that racers can passed Fair City.

"Elwood City was a good place to race, ma'am" said Seymour.

"It sure is, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "My daughter is in first place right now"

"My nephew is in third place, ma'am" said Seymour. "And Peter Cottontail is in second place"

"I agree with you, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "The race is doing good by the way"

"I see Fair City, ma'am" said Seymour.

"Same here, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"Look, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "I see Fair City"

"That city is nice, Peter" said Twilight, "In fact, Fair City is a nice city"

"I could spend the night one day, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"I hope so too, Peter" said Twilight.

At the Botsfords' house, Becky and Violet are watching the race on TV right now.

"The race is good, Violet" said Becky.

"Same here, Becky" said Violet. "They are passing Fair City"

"That is nice, Violet" said Becky. "They are going to pass our house soon"

"I can see them, Becky" said Violet.

"Where, Violet?" Becky asked.

"Out the window, Becky" said Violet.

"I can see them now, Violet" said Becky.

"I see Becky's house, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"Same here, Peter" said Twilight. "They are waving at us as a matter of fact"

"That is nice of them" said Peter Cottontail.

"Here come the other racers, Becky" said Violet.

"They are a lot of racers, Violet" said Becky. "I really like them to race Fair City"

"I agree with you, Becky" said Violet. "Now let's watch the race on TV"

"Okay, Violet" said Becky.

"And the racers have just passed Fair City" said Seymour.

Becky and Violet are continuing watching the race on TV. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Dinosaur Train

The racers have already passed Fair City, Elwood City, the dessert, the hilly road, the mountain, the town in April Valley, the forest and the bridge. They are going back in time as in the place where Dinosaur Train is at as a matter of fact. Currently in first place is Twilight while Peter Cottontail is in second place and Seymour's nephew is in third place.

"The race is going good, ladies and gentlemen" said Seymour.

"The race is long right now, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"It sure is, ma'am" said Seymour. "We see a tunnel by the way"

"Where is that tunnel taking us to?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"That is where we go back in time" said Seymour.

"To where, Seymour?" Twilight asked.

"The place where Dinosaur Train is set, ma'am" said Seymour. "We better go inside the tunnel"

"Okay, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"Look, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "There is a tunnel"

"That will take us back in time, Peter" said Twilight.

"And the place where dinosaurs live" said Peter Cottontail. "I don't think we were born that time"

The racers are now going inside the tunnel.

"We are inside the tunnel, Peter" said Twilight. "Hang on, because we are going back in time"

The racers are now heading back in time until they see a lot of dinosaurs.

"We are here now in prehistoric years" said Seymour. "A lot of dinosaurs here"

"I see the Dinosaur Train, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "That train looks nice"

"It sure is, ma'am" said Seymour.

"We're in back in time, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"I see a t-rex, tyrannosaurus and all other kinds of dinosaurs, Peter" said Twilight.

"There is a Dinosaur Train" said Peter Cottontail. "In fact, Buddy, Tiny and their family are waving at us"

"That is nice to see them, Peter" said Twilight. "I see a tunnel now"

"Yes, Twilight. We are almost there" said Peter Cottontail.

"The racers are almost going to the tunnel" said Seymour. "And so are we"

Everyone went to the tunnel and heads to the present day. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Theme Park

The racers are now back in the present day after passing the place where Dinosaur Train was set. They are going to passed a theme park in April Valley. They have passed the place where Dinosaur Train was set, Elwood City, Fair City, the town in April Valley, the desert, the forest, the bridge, the hilly road and the mountain as a matter of fact.

"The race is going good, ladies and gentlemen" said Seymour. "Twilight is in first place while Peter Cottontail is in second place"

"That is true, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "It was nice to go back in time and visit the Dinosaur Train character"

"I agree with you, ma'am" said Seymour. "They are now going to passed a theme in April Valley"

"It is a nice theme park, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "A lot of roller coasters and a lot of fun rides"

"It sure is" said Seymour. "It's too bad that we don't have a ticket for the theme park"

"We are going to passed, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "In fact, we are not going to the theme park"

"Oh, okay, ma'am" said Seymour. "I just wanted to know"

"It's all right, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "Besides, it is a good race right now"

"It sure is, ma'am" said Seymour. "Our racers are almost heading to the theme park in April Valley"

"Look, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "There is a theme here in April Valley"

"I see a lot of rides, Peter" said Twilight. "There is a roller coaster as well"

"Roller coasters are very fast" said Peter Cottontail. "I can go there one day"

"Same here, Peter" said Twilight. "Right now, we are having a race"

"Okay, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "It was a nice place to see"

"The racers are almost passed a theme park" said Seymour.

"They have fun games, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "In fact, the racers have now passed the theme park"

"That was nice to passed the theme park, ma'am" said Seymour.

Twilight Velvet and Seymour are now passing the theme park. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	14. The Dark Forest

The racers have just passed the theme park. They are now going to the dark forest. They have passed the bridge, the forest, the hilly road, the place where Dinosaur Train was set, the mountain, the theme park, the desert, the town in April Valley Elwood City and Fair City as a matter of fact. The race is going good so far.

"That was nice to pass the theme park, ma'am" said Seymour.

"It sure is, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "We are going to the dark forest"

"It is a creepy place by the way, ma'am" said Seymour. "Right now, Twilight is in first place while Peter Cottontail is in second place and my nephew is in third place"

"The race is long right now, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "We have been racing all day"

"We sure are, ma'am" said Seymour. "The racers will not be tired until the race ends at the finish line"

"I know that, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "I hope Twilight will be the winner"

"We will see, ma'am" said Seymour. "They are almost at the dark forest"

"They will have their headlights on" said Twilight Velvet. "We also have lights as well"

"That is true, ma'am" said Seymour.

The racers are now entering the Dark Forest and turned their lights on.

"The dark forest is pretty dark" said Peter Cottontail.

"I agree with you, Peter" said Twilight. "In fact, I have my regular headlights right now"

"What is button E?" Peter Cottontail.

"That is a special illumination to see things that is far away than with ordinary headlights" said Twilight. "Right now, there's nothing faraway"

"Oh, okay, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "I was just asking"

"There are a lot of trees in here" said Twilight.

"The forest is very dark, ma'am" said Seymour.

"We have our lights on, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "Of course, we are almost out of the forest"

"And so are the racers" said Seymour.

"We will turn off the lights when we exit" said Twilight Velvet.

The racers turned off the lights and exits the dark forest. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	15. Springfield

The racers had a long Easter race right now. They have passed a lot of places such as the bridge, the hilly road, the forest, Elwood City, Fair City, the place where Dinosaur Train was set and the town in Hilly Road as a matter of fact. They are going to passed Springfield. Springfield is the city where the Simpsons lives.

"Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, the race is long than usual" said Seymour.

"We had a good race right now" said Twilight Velvet. "Our daughter is in first place"

"Peter Cottontail is in second place, ma'am" said Seymour.

"And your nephew is in third place" said Twilight Velvet.

"That is true, ma'am" said Seymour. "They are now going to Springfield"

"That is where the Simpsons live, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"If I was in the show, I would be yellow" said Seymour.

"In fact, Seymour, you are yellow" said Twilight Velvet.

"I sure am, ma'am" said Seymour. "By the way, my last name is not Skinner"

"Sassafras is your last name, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "We are almost heading to Springfield"

"We sure are, ma'am" said Seymour. "Our racers are almost there too"

"Twilight, look" said Peter Cottontail. "There is a Springfield sign"

"That means that we are in Springfield, Peter" said Twilight. "We see the church, the school and Krusty Burger"

"I never had Krusty Burger, Twilight" said Seymour's nephew.

"Me either" said Twilight. "And Peter Cottontail only eats carrots"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "I am a rabbit by the way"

"I know you are, Peter" said Twilight. "Besides, the race is a long one"

"I see the Flanders' house and the Simpson's house" said Peter.

"They are just to look at us out the window" said Twilight.

"I know, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"We are almost passed Springfield" said Twilight.

They saw the sign reading you are now leaving Springfield.

"The racers have just passed Springfield" said Seymour. "And now I am no longer yellow"

The race will continue in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Quahog

The Easter race is going good right now. The racers have passed a lot of places such as Springfield, the theme park, the city in April Valley, the hilly road, Elwood City, Fair City and the place where Dinosaur Train was set. They will be passing Quahog as a matter of fact. Let's hope that the race continues.

"A lot of people were yellow, ma'am" said Seymour.

"It sure is, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "It was nice to see them"

"They just watching it on TV" said Seymour. "I never watch the Simpsons"

"Neither do I, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "In fact, that show is a bad one"

"It sure is, ma'am" said Seymour. "I won't be watching the Simpsons at all"

"That is true, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "It is the worst show of all time"

"We are going to Quahog now" said Seymour. "It is the place where Family Guy was set"

"That's where the Griffin family lives" said Twilight Velvet. "They also have a talking dog name Brian"

"He looks creepy, ma'am" said Seymour. "I don't think we can watch that show"

"That show is also bad, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "We also don't want to watch that"

"Look, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "There is a sign that says welcome to Quahog"

"That means that we are in Quahog, Peter" said Twilight. "All the characters from Family Guy lives there"

"That is true, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "In fact, I really don't like that show"

"Same here, Peter" said Twilight. "We will be passing the house where the Griffin family lives"

"We are almost there, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"We can see Peter Griffin with his sons Chris and Stewie, his daughter Meg, his wife Lois and his dog Brian" said Twilight.

"They are waving at us now, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

After that, they saw the sign that reads you are now leaving Quahog.

"Twilight, we just passed Quahog" said Peter Cottontail.

"We sure did, Peter" said Twilight.

The rest of the racers are now passing Quahog. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. The National Forest

The Easter race is still going on right now. The racers have passed a lot of places such as the hilly road, the mountain, Fair City, Elwood City, the place where Dinosaur Train was set, Quahog and Springfield. The next place that they will pass is the national forest. Twilight is still in first place while Peter Cottontail is in second place.

"The race is going good, ma'am" said Seymour.

"It sure is, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "We have recently passed Quahog"

"That is true, ma'am" said Seymour. "In fact, that is where the characters from Family Guy lives"

"Family Guy is a bad show, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"I hate that show, ma'am" said Seymour. "Peter Griffin looks creepy to us"

"He is, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "I won't be watching that show"

"Neither do I, ma'am" said Seymour. "We have gone a lot of places so far"

"Yes, we did" said Twilight. "We have gone to the hilly road, the bridge, the dark forest, the mountain, the desert and the town in April Valley"

"Speaking of forest, we are heading to the national forest" said Seymour.

"That forest would be good" said Twilight Velvet. "That is the third forest that we are going to the pass on"

"Look, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "There is the national forest"

"I see it, Peter" said Twilight. "It is the third forest that we are going to pass on"

"It will be, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "Look at these trees"

"There are big, Peter" said Twilight. "I really like this place"

"Same here, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "This race is very long"

"It is, Peter" said Twilight. "We have gone a lot of places"

"The race is going good today" said Peter Cottontail. "We will get to the finish line soon"

"We sure will, Peter" said Twilight. "We are almost passed the national forest"

"I hope you'll win, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"I don't see more trees, Peter" said Twilight. "We passed it"

The rest of the racers are exiting the national forest. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Extinct Volcano

The Easter race is going good so far and Twilight Racer is in first place while Peter Cottontail is in second place. They will pass the extinct volcano as a matter of fact. The Easter race is currently the long in history of course. Seymour S. Sassafras and Twilight Velvet are also following the racers. Let's hope that Twilight and Peter Cottontail will pass the extinct volcano.

"This is a good race, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"It sure was, ma'am" said Seymour S. Sassafras.

"We have a pass a lot of places today" said Twilight Velvet.

"We have pass the National Forest, Springfield, Quahog, a theme park, the place where Dinosaur Train is at, the town, the hilly road, Elwood City, Fair City, the desert, the dark forest, theme park, the bridge, the forest and the mountain" said Seymour S. Sassafras.

"Where are we going to pass now?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"We are going to pass the extinct volcano" said Seymour S. Sassafras. "In fact, that volcano doesn't erupt anymore"

"That's probably because the volcano is extinct, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"We are almost there now, ma'am" said Seymour S. Sassafras. "We are following the racers by the way"

"I know that, sir" said Twilight Velvet.

"Look, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "There is an extinct volcano"

"That is an old volcano, Peter" said Twilight. "That volcano erupts during the dinosaur years"

"We weren't there by then, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"That is in the past, Peter" said Twilight.

"I can see that, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "That is an old volcano"

"It would not erupt again" said Twilight.

"Of course not, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "Besides, extinct volcanoes don't erupt"

"I have seen extinct volcanoes when I was young, Peter" said Twilight.

"Same here, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "We almost passing that extinct volcano"

Twilight and Peter Cottontail have passed the extinct volcano.

"That was a nice volcano, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"It sure was, Peter" said Twilight. "That volcano exists during the dinosaur years"

The other racers are passing the extinct volcano as well. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Dormant Volcano

The Easter Race is now doing good so far. Twilight Racer and Peter Cottontail have recently passed the extinct volcano as a matter of fact. They are now going to pass another volcano of course. They have passed a lot of places such as Fair City, Springfield, the place where Dinosaur Train was set and such. Let's hope that Twilight and Peter Cottontail can pass another volcano.

"This is a good race, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"It sure is, ma'am" said Seymour S. Sassafras. "It is nice to see an extinct volcano"

"I agree with you, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "In fact, we are going to see another volcano"

"Which volcano is it, ma'am?" Seymour S. Sassafras asked.

"it's a dormant volcano, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "We have gone a lot of places during the races"

"Like what, ma'am?" Seymour S. Sassafras asked.

"Like Elwood City, Springfield, the bridge, the hilly road, the place where Dinosaur Train was set, the forest, Fair City and Quahog" said Twilight Velvet.

"Don't forget about the theme park that we passed, ma'am" said Seymour D. Sassafras.

"That one as well" said Twilight Velvet. "We are almost at the dormant volcano, Seymour"

"And so are the racers" said Seymour S. Sassafras.

"Look at Twilight, there is a dormant volcano" said Peter Cottontail.

"That is a big one, Peter" said Twilight. "Besides, we have a long race today"

"Exactly, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"When was the last time that a volcano has been erupt?" Twilight asked.

"That was a long time ago" said Kermey.

"Kermey the Leprechaun is here" said Peter Cottontail. "How was St. Patrick's Day?"

"It was okay, Peter" said Kermey. "My boss didn't want me to be in the parade"

"We are almost passing the dormant volcano" said Twilight.

They have passed the dormant volcano.

"They have now passed two volcanoes" said Seymour S. Sassafras.

"They passed the extinct one and the dormant one" said Twilight Velvet.

"It is a good race so far, ma'am" said Seymour S. Sassafras.

The other racers passed the dormant volcano as well. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Active Volcano

The Easter race is still going on right on right now. They have already gone two volcanoes as a matter of fact. They will go pass the last volcano of course. The last volcano that the racers will pass on will be the active volcano. It is where the smoke coming out of the volcano. Let's hope that Twilight and Peter Cottontail will look at the active volcano.

"We have passed two volcanoes, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"We certainly did, ma'am" said Seymour S. Sassafras. "We have also passed some other places as well"

"Like what, Seymour?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"The theme park, Elwood City, Fair City, the hilly road, the desert, the mountain, Springfield, the bridge, the place where Dinosaur Train was set, Quahog, the town and the forest" said Seymour S. Sassafras. "In fact, we have gone a lot of places during the race"

"I have to agree with you, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "The racers are going to keep an eye on the lava"

"How come, ma'am?" Seymour S. Sassafras asked.

"Because the lava comes out of volcano and could go towards the racers" said Twilight Velvet.

"That is scary, ma'am" said Seymour S. Sassafras.

"I know that, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"Twilight, look" said Peter Cottontail. "There is an active volcano"

"That is an interesting volcano, Peter" said Twilight. "Remember what Seymour says"

"What is it, Twilight?" Peter Cottontail asked.

"We have to be careful from that lava" said Twilight.

"How come, Twilight?" Peter Cottontail asked.

"Because the lava could go towards us" said Twilight.

"We better keep an eye on that" said Peter Cottontail.

They saw the lava came out of the volcano and going towards the racers.

"Drive faster, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

The racers drove faster, and they passed the active lava.

"That was a close one, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"It sure was, Peter" said Twilight. "We don't want to see another lava coming out of the volcano again"

"Me either, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

The other racers passed the active volcano as well. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Tornado

The Easter race is pretty good so far. The racers have passed the active volcano and they were barely being stopped by the lava as a matter of fact. They will have to keep an eye on the bad storm distance on the right side of course. The bad storm that they have to be careful is the tornado. Let's hope that racers will keep an eye on the tornado from the right side.

"This is a pretty good race today, ma'am" said Seymour S. Sassafras.

"It sure is, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "In fact, we have passed 3 volcanoes"

"We have also passed the hilly road, the mountain, the desert, the forest, the bridge, the theme park, the place where Dinosaur Train was set, Quahog, Springfield, Fair City and Elwood City" said Seymour S. Sassafras.

"It is a long race for our racers" said Twilight Velvet.

"We know that already, ma'am" said Seymour S. Sassafras. "Easter is almost here by the way"

"It was so close that our racers have race away the lava" said Twilight Velvet.

"Exactly, ma'am" said Seymour S. Sassafras. "We better with a storm on the right side"

"What kind of storm is it?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"It's a tornado, ma'am" said Seymour S. Sassafras.

Meanwhile, back at the race, Twilight and Peter Cottontail are hearing the wind blowing.

"It looks windy today, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"I better take a look on the radar" said Twilight.

She saw that there is a tornado distance on the right side.

"We have a tornado, Peter" said Twilight.

"We better be careful now, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "I can see the tornado now"

"Me too, Peter" said Twilight. "We better drive away before the tornado follows us"

They drove faster to pass the tornado and the tornado is gone.

"That was a close one, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "I don't want to see that tornado again"

"Me either, Peter" said Twilight. "It is a dangerous storm"

"Other racers just passed the storm as well" said Peter Cottontail.

It is a close race for Twilight and Peter Cottontail. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Barn

The Easter race is pretty good so far for Twilight and Peter Cottontail. They are going to see a barn on fire as a matter of fact. They will call the fire department when they see that of course. It is bad to see a barn was set on fire. Let's hope that the race will stop and call the fire department.

"This is a good Easter race so far, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"We have been going a lot of places during the race" said Seymour S. Sassafras.

"Like where, Seymour?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"We have gone such as the hilly road, the forest, the bridge, the town, the mountain, the desert, the theme park, Quahog, three volcanoes, the place where Dinosaur Train was set, the tornado on the right side, Fair City, Springfield, Elwood City and such" said Seymour S. Sassafras. "In fact, we saw the lava coming up of the volcano"

"We sure did, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "It was close as well when we see a tornado"

"Where are we going to see now, ma'am?" Seymour S. Sassafras asked.

"We are going to see a barn, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

"That's where the farm animals live, ma'am" said Seymour S. Sassafras.

Back at the race, Twilight and Peter Cottontail almost heading to the barn.

"I don't want to see another bad weather during the race" said Peter Cottontail.

"Me either, Peter" said Twilight. "We should pass the barn soon"

When they get to the barn, they saw the barn is on fire.

"Twilight, look" said Peter Cottontail. "The barn is on fire"

"We better call the fire department" said Twilight.

She called them, and they came to the barn.

"What is going on, ma'am?" The firefighter asked.

"The fire is on fire, sir" said Twilight.

"We will take care of that, ma'am" said the firefighter.

He brought out the hose and spray out the fire.

"Thank you, sir" said Twilight.

"No problem, ma'am" said the firefighter. "Good luck at the race, you two"

Twilight and Peter Cottontail are now passing the barn. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Hoover Dam

The Easter race has now officially resume after the barn was on fire. The race has stopped when Twilight and Peter Cottontail saw a fire in the barn as a matter of fact. The fire department came and wash the fire out of course. The next place that they will pass by is the hoover dam. Let's hope that Twilight and Peter Cottontail will pass the hoover dam.

"That was scary to see a barn on fire, ma'am" said Seymour S. Sassafras.

"It sure is, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "I hope the animals are safe"

"They are, ma'am" said Seymour S. Sassafras. "In fact, the race has now resume"

"Exactly, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "We have gone a lot of places in the race"

"Like where, ma'am?" Seymour S. Sassafras asked.

"Like the theme park, the hilly road, the bridge, the forest, the desert, the volcanoes, the place where Dinosaur Train was set, Quahog, Fair City, Springfield and Elwood City" said Twilight Velvet.

"That's a lot of places, ma'am" said Seymour S. Sassafras.

"I know that, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "We are now going to the hoover dam"

"Where is that at, ma'am?" Seymour S. Sassafras asked.

"It's between Nevada and Arizona, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet.

In Clark County, Nevada, Twilight and Peter Cottontail are almost heading to the hoover dam.

"That was terrible to the barn being destroyed" said Twilight.

"I know that, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "Good thing that the animals are safe"

"I can see that, Peter" said Twilight. "We will get to the hoover dam in a bit"

"That connects to Nevada and Arizona, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail.

"It's nice to visit the hoover dam" said Twilight. "Look, I can also see the river"

"Me too, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "The dam looks pretty nice"

"It sure is, Peter" said Twilight. "We are now in Arizona"

"The desert state" said Peter Cottontail. "We have passed the desert earlier in the race"

"We sure have" said Twilight.

The other racers have just passed the hoover dam. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story here.


	24. Last Chapter

The Easter race is going good for Twilight and Peter Cottontail. They are almost heading to the finish line as a matter of fact. The finish line is located in Arizona of course. Either Twilight and Peter Cottontail will win the trophy for the Easter race. They have gone a lot of places during the race. This will be the last chapter of this long story.

"This is a good race today, ma'am" said Seymour S. Sassafras.

"I know that, Seymour" said Twilight Velvet. "In fact, we have passed a lot of places today"

"Like where, ma'am?" Seymour S. Sassafras asked.

"Like the hoover dam, the hilly road, the forest, the bridge, the town, the desert, Elwood City, the volcanoes, the theme park, the place where Dinosaur Train was set, Fair City, Springfield and Quahog" said Twilight Velvet.

"That is a lot of places, ma'am" said Seymour S. Sassafras. "We are almost heading to the finish line"

"Where is the finish line at?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"The finish line is Phoenix, ma'am" said Seymour S. Sassafras. "We are going to see who will win the Easter Egg trophy"

"It could be either Twilight or Peter Cottontail" said Twilight Velvet.

"Let's see what happens to them" said Seymour S. Sassafras.

"Look, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "There's the finish line"

"I see it, Peter" said Twilight. "We will see who will taking the trophy"

They arrived at downtown Phoenix where the Easter race ends at.

"Here we are, Twilight" said Peter Cottontail. "The finish line is in downtown"

Twilight made it to the finish line and wins the race.

"Twilight has won the Easter race!" shout Seymour S. Sassafras. "Congratulations, Twilight, here's your trophy"

"Thanks, Seymour" said Twilight.

"No problem" said Seymour S. Sassafras.

Then came Kermey the Leprechaun.

"Good race, you two" said Kermey.

"Thanks, Kermey" said Twilight.

"I'm going to send a letter to my brother Hermey" said Kermey.

"Okay, see you later, Kermey" said Peter Cottontail.

"Time to take a picture now" said Twilight. "Happy Easter, everyone"

The photographer took a picture and Twilight had a wonderful race. The end.


End file.
